patafanclubfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Monsieur Rainbow z ziem Terrazone/JNYXN M ENVAOBJRZ
Finałowa walka: Wejście do zamku wyglądało jak okopy. Takie w skali 3:1. Co chwila stał wysoki, kamienny mur, jakby ktoś miał za nim się kryć przed ostrzałem obrońców. Pośrodku stało wielkie, średniowieczne zamczysko. Nie żeby robiło jakieś niezwykłe wrażenie, po prostu był duży, ale wyglądał codziennie. Pośrodku, na samym końcu z zamku wystawała gigantyczna brama wejściowa. Wyglądała raczej jak brama stojąca przy murach, widać było, że przybudowano ją do fortecy długo po tym, jak wzniesiono resztę budynku. Zewsząd unosiła się siwa mgła. -Wow, robi wrażenie. - jęknął Relif -Bardziej spodziewałam się złego zamku demonów albo wielkiej wieży. - dorzuciła Kira Herosi podeszli bliżej tuż pod pierwszy mur. Od razu poczuli się niepewnie. Z bramy zaczął się wydobywać szary dym... -Oh, nie... Drzwi roztrzaskały się. Cały teren naokoło zamku pokrył się dymem. Herosi poczuli momentalne przerażenie. Z bramy wyszła...Salamandra. Ale nie taka Pataponowa. Miała podobny kształt, ale nie miała cielska, była szara i miała żelazną maskę na twarzy. Jej szyja "wydobywała się" prosto z dymu. Wydała z siebie przeciągły ryk. -Wiaać! - krzyknęła Kira Wojnax natychmiast się sprzeciwił. -Że co?! Masz nas za bande tchórzy?! -To monstrum to nie jest zwykła salamandra! Ona jest- UWAGA! - warknęła na niego Salamandra rzuciła się na Herosów. Ci zrobili unik i schowali się za mur. -Nie wiem, czemu się jej słuchacie. DO ATAKU! - znów zaprotestował Wojtaś -NIE!! Wojnax wybiegł przeciwko salamandrze. Skoczył, wziął zamach i wykonał potężne cięcie. Miecz dosłownie wbił się w jej szyję (mimo że jest w formie dymu). Czegokolwiek by nie zrobił, ostrze stało. Co gorsza, jego blask powoli szarzał, a ostrze porastało mroczą mazią. -Nie! Nie możemy pozwolić żeby zginął z własnej głupoty! - Relif wziął się w garść -Nawet tam nie podbiegaj! Nie masz szans z nią! -Nie chodzi o to. On ma więcej siły, doświadczenia. Bardziej się nada. GERONIMO!! -NIEE!! Relif wbił swoją kosę w ścianę i wyskoczył w kierunku salamandry. Ta bezpardonowo odepchnęła go swoją głową. -Szybko! Uciekać! -Ale Relif... -UCIEKAĆ! Nasz bohater zbawca (tak naprawdę nie) Wojnaxa podniósł się i pobiegł mu na ratunek. Wojtaś w tym czasie wisiał trzymając się jedną dłonią rękojeści. Czarna maź spaczyła całkowicie ostrze i powoli dobierała się do rękojeści. Salamandra wykonała gwałtowny ruch głową w górę, wyrzucając go w powietrze, i rzuciła się jakby miała go pożreć jednym kłapnięciem. Relif podskoczył i zasłonił go (Wojnaxa), ale potwór połknął ich dwoje na raz. Po chwili wyzionął ich dusze w formie czarnych szat z sierpami w obu dłoniach. Te ruszyły w kierunku reszty. Reszta Herosów tym czasem wiała ile sił w nogach. Z za ściany wyskoczyła jedna z dusz, blokując im drogę. Tuż za ścianą pojawiła się druga. Tymczasem salamandra przemieszczała się w ich kierunku. Wzieła zamach szyją i łupnęła głową w ścianę, łapiąc w szczęki iNęciłuskę. Delvin złapał ją i zaczął ciągnąć w swoją stronę. Rozpoczęło się przeciąganie liny. Android wyraźnie miał przewagę nad Mhrocznym jaszczurem dzięki silnikowi antygrawitacyjnemu. Całość wyglądała spektakularnie, to jest - widać było jedynie siwy dym oraz niebieski blask silników. Po chwili salamandra się jakby lekko zmęczył, po czym wyzionęła czarną maź. Przez chwilę nie było widać niczego, potem jedynie dym. Nęciłuska odpadła, a wraz z nią Delvin. -Kochanie!-Znaczy się...Nęciłusko! - wyrwało się Auronowi -Skurczybyk! Jak ci zaraz przyłoże, to... - warknął TDT -Nie! To bezcelowe! Pamiętasz opowieść o Naczyniu? Zło i Nadzieja są niezniszczalne! Ona jest czystym złem, czystą ciemnościa! NIE DA się jej zabić. - powiedziała Kira -Raz kozie śmierć!! Thorin strzelił Scatter Shotem w salamandrę. Ta odsunęła się jakby miała zaraz paść trupem, ale po chwili otrząsneła się i zaszarżowała na Herosów. Wszystko dookoła nich pokrył dym. Gdy zniknął, wraz z nim zniknął TDT. -Cholera. Kira z Auronem biegli w te pędy. Drzwi wejściowe były już niedaleko (koło 30 metrów od nich). W tejże chwili droge zablokowała im dusza z sierpami. -YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS! -Nie przejdziecie! - odezwała się demonicznym głosem -Jak ja ci dam nie przejdziecie, to...CZA! CHA! Kira delikatnie mówiąc przyj*bała umarlakowi kosteczką w ryj. Tego odrzuciło i najwyraźniej ogłuszyło, ale już po chwili otrząsnął się. Tyle że ci znajdowali się daleko akurat za nim. -HRAAH! Zaszarżowała na nich, szykując sierp do wbicia się w ofiarę. -Nieeee!... - krzyknęła przejmująco Kira Aurona wyrzuciło aż pod drzwi. Szybko podniósł się, otworzył je i zatrzasnął za sobą. Został sam... Wnętrze budynku wyglądało jak zwykła, staroświecka budowla, ale definitywnie nie przypominała wystrojem średniowiecza. wszędzie były biblioteczki, dywany i gobeliny. Jedyny ocalały spojrzał na swoją włócznię. Klejnot był szary, popękany a w środku znajdowała się mgła. Po sprawdzeniu, czy jest bezpieczna rozsiadł się na stojącej pod ścianą kanapie. Chciał opanować ogarniającą go senność, ale w końcu...zasnął... Nazajutrz obudził się w...tym samym miejscu gdzie zasnął! Szczęśliwy że nic mu się nie stało, ruszył na poszukiwanie boss rooma z Rainbowem. Każdy z korytarzy wyglądał tak samo. Jednak coś przykuło jego uwagę. Każdy obraz stawał się coraz to smutniejszy w coraz to kolejnym korytarzu. Znaczy się, postaci na nich smutniały. -Klasyka, j*bać to. Zignorował to i ruszył dalej. Kilka korytarzy dalej znajdował się pokój, a w nim dwa obrazy. Na jednym Relif, na drugim iNęciłuska. -AURON! AUUURON! AAAAAUROON! TO JA! OBRAZ RELIFA! Posłuchaj. Dotknij mnie, aby przywrócić mnie do życia. Uwierz mi! To będzie rozsądniejsze wyjście! -Auron! Kochanie, wróciłeś! Ohh, jak się za tobą stęskniłam!! - odezwała się słodkim, lekko uwodzicielskim głosem androidka -No nie...oczywiście. Muszę wybrać jedno z was, a drugie przepadnie...jasne... - jęknął z pogardą Auron Tutaj Tydeus ma wybrać, co wybrał Auron. Oczywiście to nie ma być oczywisty wybór. Ma pasować, do charakteru Aurona. -Wybieram....No dobra...wybacz Nęciłusko/Relifie...wybieram Relifa/Nęciłuskę. -Uff...widać, masz zdrowy rozsądek./Ohh! Kochanie! Tak się cieszę! -Może lepiej już nie pogarszaj mojego humoru, co?.../Nawet nie wiesz, jak ja się cieszę! -Wybacz.../Och! Auron wraz z Relifem/Nęciłuską ruszyli dalej. Droga do następnego pokoju wyglądała tak samo, tyle że obrazy się zmieniły. Teraz wszystkie przedstawiały płaczącą Nęciłuskę/leżącego Relifa. Z czego co kolejny korytarz, tym bardziej szlochała/był poraniony. Gdy tdoszli do 6 korytarza Aurona zamurowało. Na obrazach dalej była Nęciłuska/był Relif, tyle że zasztyletowana/zasztyletowany. -Pamiętaj, że wciąż możesz zmienić swój wybór... -Ja...no nie wiem...no dobra... Znów Tydeus tu decyduje.r Może zmienić wybór lub pozostać przy tym kompanie. -Ehh...dobrze. Zmieniam zdanie. Wolę Relifa/Nęciłuskę./Pozostaje z tobą. -Twój rozkaz panie... -Zaraz, co? -Nie, nie...nic. Auron lekko ździwiony ruszył dalej. Kolejne korytarze, tym razem obrazy były te same co w tych pierwszych. Nagle weszli do ciemnego pokoju. Tuż przed drzwiami stał włącznik światła. Auron zapalił światło. -AAAH! - krzyknął wystraszony widząc, że nie ma jego kompana. (to be continued...) Nowy Rainbow (Rainbow zmieni klase): Stwórca: Arcybies Tolerancji, lata 1971-1973, Grobowiec Tolerancji Klasa: Kibadda/Oohoroc Ataki i umiejętności: *Oparzenie 1 (podstawowy atak) *Burza świetlna - Zsyła kilka ładunków super-mocnej, chaotycznej energii która po zderzeniu się ze sobą wywołuje potężną, sekundową burze światła. Wygląd, efekt i działanie identyczne do Burzy Psionicznej wysokich templariuszy. *Wartownik - Przyzywa wartownika atakującego promieniem. Wartownik potrafi uruchomić Osłonę Strażnika chroniącą przed pociskami, tworzyć pola siłowe oraz halucynacje - kopie jednostek znikające po minucie. *Nowa Nowa - Zbiera przez chwilę energię w lasce poczym wyrzuca ją jako fale potężnego światła spalącą wszystko w swoim zasięgu. *'Heromode:' Świetlna Iluzja - Przyzywa szarżującą świetlną kopie samego siebie, efekt identyczny co Iluzja Pyokoridera Ekwipunek: ''' *Laska Świętej Mgły *Srebrna Glewia Muzerfona *Hełm Tyrana *Tarcza Pandemonium *Amadeusz - lodowy koń bojowy '''Charakter: Rainbow, będąc robotem jest nudny i wścibski. Zazwyczaj nazywa każdego "larwą" a pytany o coś rzuca krótką odpowiedzią. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach